El Hechizo
by Nyx MG
Summary: Au.OneShot. Kagome se encuentra con el chico de sus sueños pero al parecer muchas calamidades vendrán..Leeanlo plzz, es mi primer fic de inu, pd: reviews..:D


Este es mi primera historia en Inuyasha jeje asi que compasión y por fas dejen reviews aunque sea para criticarme :). Bueno como ya saben Inuyasha no es mío, por que sino desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera existido una chica llamada Aome Hososhima y sería su prometida, novia esposa...AAAAAAA esta bien dejo de fantasiar y los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**El Hechizo**

-¡Ahora sí este reino será mío!- Solamente se podía escuchar la risa malvada de aquella horrenda persona.

Había una vez, en un país muy lejano, se encontraba una muchacha que iba saliendo de la preparatoria; era de una estatura promedio, bonita, delgada, de unos ojos color chocolate y pelo azabache(o negro como quieran, es lo mismo). Iba lamentándose de la vida que llevaba.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué mis amigas sí tienen a esa persona especial y yo no¿Por qué ellas sí tienen a alguien que las quiera y les diga de cariñitos? No es justo, yo no estoy fea¿o sí¡No puede ser, tal vez sea muy fea!- mientras ella seguía quejándose no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cruzar una calle muy transitada.

-¿Qué hice para que nadie me quiera? Será mi manera de vestir o…- no pudo Kagome terminar de hablar ya que al voltear un poco la cabeza pudo ver un carro que venía con mucha prisa y ella se encontraba en medio de la calle.

No hizo más que quedarse ahí, cerrar los ojos y prepararse para recibir el golpe. Pero no contaba con un rescate, solamente sintió como era arrojada fuera de la calle. Al caer se dio cuenta que tenía un peso extra y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era un joven, un muy guapo joven por cierto.

-Gracias por haberme salvado-

-No fue nada- le contestó con una enorme sonrisa y esos ojos de un color tan llamativo, dorados, haciendo que ella se le quedara viendo como hipnotizada, -**_sí que es guapo_**-pensó.

-Disculpa¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro- seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Te puedes bajar de encima de mi?- le dijo con un poco de sonrojo. El joven se puso nervioso al ver que no se había quitado de encima de ella. Al estar parados ella notó que era un muchacho que jamás había visto, al parecer era de su edad, ojo dorados como ya había mencionado, cabello largo y sedoso de un color un tanto extraños, blanco, tez blanca y alto, una sonrisa hermosa y el cuerpo de una persona atlética, parecía el hombre perfecto, -**_¿será él quien pueda ser mi persona especial?-_** se preguntaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el joven le preguntó -Mi nombre es Kagome¿y el tuyo?-

-Me llamo Inuyasha-

Desde ese momento surgió una muy bonita amistad, que pronto se convertiría en amor. Todos los día iban a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, o al cine, o a tomar café lo principal era salir, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de sus lamentos esos eran días perfectos. Todo iba bien hasta que un día algo llamó su atención; en la escuela estaba arreglando el techo, ya que tenía goteras, y al pasar Kagome casi le cae un martillo en la cabeza y sólo se salvó por un pelo; lo raro de esto es que este hecho no era el único que le ocurría, desde el día en que conoció a Inuyasha todas las cosas malas que te puedes imaginar le estaban sucediendo a Kagome, todo, desde reprobar un examen hasta casi chocar con otro auto, el martillo fue la gota que derramó el vaso y empezó a pensar que tenía un mala racha, eso fue hasta que …

-Muchachos, este día les relataré una de las leyendas más contadas en esta ciudad...- les dijo la maestra - ¡la de la llorona!- gritó uno - Esa leyenda no es de aquí, es de otro país, y por desordenado harás líneas- le regañó la maestra -Como les iba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran, la leyenda trata de un príncipe que fue hechizado, cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un príncipe el cual era próximo a ser rey fue hechizado por una bruja que quería tomar el trono. El hechizo constaba de hacerlo desaparecer de su mundo y que vagara en otro por mucho tiempo; pero eso no es todo, solamente aparecería cada 10 años en una misma ciudad...que es la nuestra-

-¿Nunca envejece? Porque si no envejeciera ya estaría muy viejo- comentó una de sus alumnas -No, nunca envejece, siempre aparece con la forma de un príncipe joven, el hechizo acaba cuando el encuentre a alguien a quien amar-

- Que linda historia maestra-

-Cuando aprenderán a no interrumpirme, esa fue la parte buena… la otra parte es más trágica, al encontrar a su amada tendría que regresar a su reino por un portal que se abrirá, eso significaría separarse de ella para siempre. La bruja estaba segura que encontraría a alguien, por eso aseguró una forma en la cual sufriera de cualquier modo; tendría su reino, pero perdería a su amor. Y su amada no se quedaría atrás, tendría que sufrir catástrofes o mala suerte por haberse enamorado de él, de cualquier forma sufrirían los dos…-

Esa historia le dejó un sabor amargo a Kagome, no le gustó como esa historia se asemejaba a la suya con Inuyasha. Aparte si hacía cuentas salía que ese año era en el que aparecería el príncipe, y pensándolo bien, casi no sabía nada de su pasado más bien no conocía nada de su pasado, tendría que hablar con él urgentemente.

En la tarde estaban reunidos los dos enamorados

-Inuyasha, tengo algo que me molesta-

-¿Qué es?-

-Es que mi maestra nos contó una historia…-Kagome le iba contando su historia, mientras más contaba a Inuyasha se le oscurecía su mirada y bajaba su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se taparon completamente con su fleco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Kagome hay algo que tengo que confesar- Kagome no quería ni imaginarse que eso era verdad, que era SU historia, aunque se entenderían muchas cosas; por ejemplo el que nunca lo haya visto o la mala suerte que ha tenido, pero no quería imaginarse que eso fuera verdad de lo contrario se tendría que separar de él…PARA SIEMPRE. -Creo que esa leyenda…se ha vuelto realidad- Kagome sólo atinó a pararse de un brinco y querer salir corriendo, pero Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti, y con eso significa que tengo que regresar a mi reino y tomar el trono que por derecho me pertenece, pero… -esta vez volteó su cabeza quedando frente a frente con ella -Me tendría que separar de ti-.

Kagome sólo lloró y lloró por mucho rato, Inuyasha la abrazaba protectoramente y dejaba que se desahogara. Al caer la noche Inuyasha la acompañó a su casa, al estar en la puerta le dijo

-Pero hay algo que no te contó tu maestra-

-¿Qué es?- dijo manteniendo la esperanza de que se pudiera quedar con ella.

-Me podría quedar contigo...- dijo con una sonrisa, pero algo en sus ojos no estaba bien –Pero si me quedara contigo, perdería el derecho a mi trono y jamás tendría la posibilidad de regresar a mi reino -Kagome pensó que eso no era justo, que él a esperado mucho tiempo por regresar y no lo detendría aunque lo amara tanto. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio el beso más romántico que haya dado -Tómalo como una despedida-

-Pero no te sentirás sola, como antes- le dijo con cara triste -No, no te preocupes, ya se que me puedo enamorar, tu fuiste quien me dio esperanzas de que tengo el derecho de amar y ser amada, así que si esto sucede es porque nuestro destino no era el estar juntos- Al terminar de decir esto un hoyo negro con matices azules se abrió y Inuyasha la miró, dándole a entender que esa era la despedida, atravesó el portal y Kagome se quedó sola. Lloró por toda la noche, sufriendo por el amor perdido.

Al pasar el tiempo, Kagome seguía deprimida. Al entrar en la escuela para iniciar el sexto semestre, había un chico nuevo, -**_¡que parecido eres a mi amor, con el mismo cabello, la misma piel, hasta la misma estatura, solo faltan sus ojos_**- pensó. El chico sintió que lo estaban viendo y volteo, vio que era una chica muy bonita y le sonrió -**_espera…esa sonrisa es la de mi amado y esos ojos son los de él también-_**

-Hola, mi nombre es Kael-

-**_no, no es él_** -pensó con decepción.

-¿Me has visto en otro lado? Es que me vez con mucha familiaridad y nostalgia- preguntó-Lo siento, es que me recuerdas a alguien, pero el no puede estar conmigo, se fue a un lugar muy lejos- le respondió Kagome -¿Sabes? a mi también me pasó lo mismo con otra persona, muy parecida a ti que igual se fue para nunca regresar…-.

Desde ese momento, el corazón de ambos empezó a latir de nuevo con intensidad. Será una coincidencia o será el destino, nunca se sabrá…

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic esta dedicado a Tai :) y a Airsol ;).

Besos bybyes

Pd: REVIEWSSS plzzz.

Aome HS


End file.
